A Reunion
by AnotherAWriter
Summary: After the events of the Black Wings Dark and Krad had their own ad suffered a memory lost but Satoshi found him as is now living with him. While Dark lives in the Niwa residence, one day Daisuke is sick and the other Niwa's are not home.


Title: A Reunion

Anime/Manga D. N. Angel Rating: M English Words: Type: OneShot Published: Writted: 04-18-15

Characters: Dark M., Daisuke N. Pairing: Yes, Yaoi

Summary: After the events of the Black Wings Dark and Krad had their own suffered a memory lost but Satoshi found him as is now living with him. While Dark lives in the Niwa residence, one day Daisuke is sick and the other Niwa's are not home.

Disclaimer: Don't own D.N. Angel plots and its characters.

License: CC-BY-NC 4.0

Chapter 1

 ***FLASHBACK*** 1 Month after the events of the Black Wings. They thought that Dark and Krad were sealed But. "Ding-dong! Ding-Dong!" The Niwa's doorbell rang.

"Dai-chan! Can you get the door," Emiko said while cooking for dinner while Towa is helping her. Kosuke is busy changing a broken flourescent bulb while Daiki is watching TV. With/Wiz is nowhere to be found.

"Hai" Daisuke said rushed to open the door. Thinking who might It be. It can be Riku or Satoshi.

Daisuke hurried to open he door and he's surpised that it is a tall man with a Purple eyes that matches his hair, wearing all black shirt and pants.

"D-Dark!" He cried and hugged him, tears immediately dropped from his face. "I , We thought you we sealed?" Dark hugged him back, he looked frail and very hot.

"I've missed you!" said Daisuke. "Kyu!" With said and jumped at Daisuke's shoulders. Then the let go of Dark as they went inside the house to the living room. "Shsh.. Don't worry I'm here." Dark said.

"D-Dark! Is here?" Emiko cried too, rushing towards the leaving room disregarding her cooking.

"Dark?" Towa, Kosuke and Daiki said. They all gor distracted on what they're doing.

"We thought you were sealed? What about Krad is he with you?" Daiki asked. Dark sit near Daiki and said that he lost his memories and now living in Satoshi's mansion.

"I'm very far away from town so I walked and tried to call Wiz/With then flew here." He explained. Emiko touched Dark's forehead and said that hes sick.

"Dark, you're sick your temperature is too high." She said.

"I will be fine I just need to rest and my energy will come back soon."

"Dai-chan you help Dark to your room and let him use your bed to rest."

"Okay Mom." Daisuke carried Dark to his bedroom..

"Dai-chan get down here and give this to Dark" Emiko shouted. Daisuke went downstairs.

"Emiko are you sure that giving this to Dark may heal him fast?" Daiki looking at Emiko's hand It Is a medicine, well for humans.

"He's not human Emiko" He continued

"I don't know but it might." Emiko answered.

"Fine." Daiki continued to watch TV

Daisuke got a medicine and a glass of water he brought to Dark and he drank it all.

"Dai-Chan call Dark it's dinner time" Emiko shouted from the kitched.

Dark spoke, "I don't need to eat dinner tell your Emiko-san that I'll just stay here and rest." Then he closed his eyes. Daisuke put a cold wet cloth to Darks forehead and went downstairs to eat dinner.

"Dai-chan! Where's Dark-san?" Emiko asked and began to eat dinner.

"He said he won't eat with us, he just wants to rest."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Then they finished eating after half an hour and then Daisuke went to his room and slept with Dark. (A/N: Dark and Daisuke shared rooms b/c no one expects Dark)

 ***END OF FLASHBACK** *

 **Three days later.**

 ***PRESENT DAY** *

Almost the entire Niwa family left for something, leaving only Dark and Daisuke alone in the house. After three days Dark has recovered from his sickness, Daisuke took care of him. He's going in the bathroom when he saw Daisuke's sleeping, smiling he kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, Daisuke."

After a while he got out of the bathroom, only a towel is covering his body and checked Daisuke's still sleeping. How strange.

He whisphered to Daisuke's ear, "Wake up sleepy head." then he touched his forehead, it is warm but... Daisuke's sick. Dark went downstairs only a towel covering his body. Searched for a food that Emiko cooked before leaving also some medicine. He brought a tray and went upstairs to Daisuke's room.

"Oi, Daisuke Wake up. You need to eat, you're hot" He said while waiting for Daisuke to wake up. He noticed Daisuke blush. "I mean you're sick and I'm not anymore so, it's my turn to take care of you." Dark finished.

Daisuke gently opened his eyes and saw Dark's body covered only in a towel. He blushed harder upon seeing that. "D-Dark! Why are you in a towel?"

"You're hot, I mean you're sick so I somewhat panicked, I just finished taking a bath while you're asleep... You need to eat and drink medicine as soon as possible for you to get better." Then he feed Daisuke with the food and washed the dishes afterwards, still in the towel.

"Hey Daisuke are you really sick?"

"I, Ehh, don't know..."

"D-Dark why are you still only wearing a towel?" This made Dark blush.

"N-Nothing I just want to be free, and I don't have any other clothes I don' know where Emiko kept them."

"Daisuke... I thing that is just a love sick." Dark watched him blush.

"What makes you say that?" Daisuke asking a nonsense question.

"Because, you're blushing when looking at me."

"Remember your dreams Daisuke?" Dark is smiling, changing the topic.

"Ehh...? What are you talking about? Wha-" Daisuke was cut off when Dark and his lips got connected. "Then, let me recreate the memories of your dreams-" Dark teased. The dream was Dark is having … with Daisuke. Dark can see or hear Daisuke's thoughts that's why he's so afraid to admit that he loved Dark more than the "other half".

Dark won the tongue dominance and felt that his member is growing at full length, he removed his towel. Dark tasted Daisuke's lips like a strawberry his warm tounge and body. Then he undressed Daisuke completely.

They both blushed when they saw their members. (Well Dark always see Daisuke's member because of being in one body..) Dark then sucked and toyed one of Daisuke's pink and now hard nipples earning a moan from Daisuke.

He then touched Daisuke's member and began to pump it slow earning another moan from Daisuke. Then he carefully sucked the tip and then the base of Daisuke's. "nnnngg... ah..." Daisuke moaned, Dark starts to lick Daisuke's and swallowed all of his length.

"...ahhh... Dark …. just... keep.. going..." Moaned Daisuke, while being sucked dry by his other half Dark. Dark continued to suck Daisuke's very hard member, now leaking a precum. "ahh.. Dark .. I'm almost... there..." Dark upon hearing that began to suck harder and harder. "D-Dark... I'm... going... to... ahhh.." Daisuke released all of his hot seed to Dark's hot mouth, Dark swalled them all. Daisuke passed out due to the intense release. Dark now measured Daisuke's temperature and it is lower than before. "Sleep tight, Dai". Kissing Daisuke's forehead.

END OF ONE SHOT


End file.
